delux_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Waters
Princess Aurora is the Princess of Oceania and a member of the Delux Club. Personality Aurora is seventeen years old at the beginning of Season 2. She is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Starla, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The pixies trust her, Aurora is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aurora gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Tenna after her conflict with her father, and calming Nina's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Raisi. Before the pixies mission in Season 2, Aurora seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Micheal called her cute. She also holds some respect for Kye for being a gentleman to her (much to Blossom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aurora dislikes Steven the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Tenna's decision about breaking up with him in Season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Steven When Aurora joined forces with Tainel in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Delux, being ready to allow Tainel to imprison Queen Amanda in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Delux tell her that Siru would never have wished for her to choose vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Siru but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Aurora has lost her tom-boyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Delux and Siru. Background Aurora was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aurora had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aurora did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Susan moved away when Aurora was young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Aurora is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that Aurora is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Delux Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Cradler. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Dream, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Delux Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aurora, instead of Blossom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Blossom again. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= Aurora appears in Season 2 and becomes the sixth Delux Club member. At the beginning she is seen entering Cradler's fortress where she tries, but fails to save the pixies. Fortunately, with the help of Blossom, Starla, Micheal and Kye, they are able to save the Pixies. The pixies later bond to the Delux Club. At first she feels left out. In one episode she got so upset that she stormed out of the simulator room and went to sit under a tree. Tenna comes to her and says that she also feels left out sometimes. Blossom later comes to join them and the Delux girls hold a pajama party in their dorm. At the end of this episode she finally feels part of the group. She is shown throughout the series to have nightmares and dreams about a friend who taught her how to dance. When they were divided into pairs to monitor the Triunx's activity in Cloud Tower, she was paired with Nina, which seemed kind of strange, considering that earlier in the season Aurora confided in Nina by admitting she was scared of being alone. She was the fourth to gain her Charmix. |-|Season 3= She becomes worried about her own realm, Oceania, as Malkon manages to escape from the portal, which is destroying Oceania. Aurora goes to Oceania and tries to save her realm with the help of the Delux Club. She was the first to receive her Enchantix when she gives up the chance to heal her sight, and instead saves the Queen of the Mermaids. She returns from Oceania with sad news, her parents followed tradition and try to force Aurora into an arraigned marriage with Siru. The Delux return to Oceania in a final attempt to save the planet and are about to fail, when Electra sacrifices herself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension permanently. Electra is rescued from the Omega Dimension by Delux and the Specialists. Siru spies on Aurora, and he introduces himself as Asmir. Aurora and Electra are very hostile toward him, thinking he is a spy for Malkon. Later, Siru is caught on board a Red Fountain aircraft while the Delux and were traveling to the Veil Mist Forest. After "Asmir" saves her, they start to bond much to Aurora's shock. Aurora later finds out that he is actually Siru and that he is the husband chosen by her parents. |-|Season 4= Aurora and the Delux Girls go to Gardenia on a mission to find the last Earth fairy, Fauna. Near the end of Season 4, Aurora's fiancé Siru sacrifices himself to save Amanda and all the Earth Fairies from being consumed by a trap set by the Wizards of the Black Circle. When Aurora summons the last Gift of Destiny, the Gift of Darkness to save Siru, Gorion snatches it before Aurora can use it, using it on a withered flower, destroying Aurora's last hope to save Siru from death. Aurora leaves the Delux Club to fight alongside Tainel against The Wizards of the Black Circle at Omega Dimension in revenge for Siru's death. Together, they manage to help the Delux and used the Believix Magic Convergence spell to defeat the Wizards of Black Circle, then froze the Wizards solid there. At the end of the season, she decides to remain at Gardenia together with the other Delux girls. |-|Season 5= It is shown that she misses Siru and has seen part of the coronation where her cousin Terenus was supposed to be the next king, but the coronation was interrupted by her other cousin Nitornus. As the Triunx and some of Nitornus' mutants attacked Gardenia, Aurora faced Nitornus in short battle, only managing to kick him. She and other Delux returned to Alfea in order to make their magic stronger underwater, so they can stop Nitornus evil plans. As they start an journey for Sirenix, Aurora gains power of Harmonix to aid all Delux to gain Sirenix. She realizes the first clue, about Shimmering Shells that leads them to Oceania. There she meets a Selkie, Lonic, and bonds with her. During the quest for Sirenix, she accompanies the other Delux on their home planets, Sparkletone, Miscena, Tecnus and Inferio. The only exception is Nimia, because Aurora had to stay in Alfea to defeat the dark lions created by Dacy. She, along with the rest of the Delux earned Sirenix and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Throughout the course of the season, she develops a romantic interest in Andrew. Aurora uses her Sirenix wish to save her cousin Terenus from death. At the conclusion of the episode, she is captured by Nitornus, leaving her friends to find and save her in episode. After she is saved, Nitornus is defeated and returned to his normal human state. Aurora watches as her cousin is sent off to another dimension and she witnesses the resurrection of Maria, Blossom's sister. The season ends with the Delux performing a song on Oceania in front of the land goers and mermaids. |-|Season 6= Before Maria's revival party in Inferio, Aurora helps Maria to prepare by guiding her to dance, while the other Delux girls watches, sets music for practice, and gets Maria the right look. At the party, the Triunx attacked and summons the Beast of the Depths. Aurora and her friends tries to defeat it, but failed and realizes that only Maria can drive it away. Aurora and the girls went to Lake Roccaluce to find the Inspiration of Sirenix to restore Maria's confidence. They then discovered that they're the Inspiration of Sirenix. They met the Triunx again, and defeated them. At last in Inferio, the Delux manages to get Maria to transform and drive the Beast away. Aurora, along with the other Delux girls, celebrated by flying up in the air and decorating it with their Sirenix powers. The Delux reunites together, and finds out that Starla has opened a boutique. During Daragona's speech, Maria is introduced as a teacher and the pixies arrived, and also revealed that it is Daragona's 100 years anniversary. Alfea then celebrates, but during that event, the pixies get a call. The Pixie Village is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Delux and pixies head to the Village and tries to defend it, but later on, the trolls disappeared, along with the pixies around them. The Delux returns to Alfea, and finds an injured crow. Electra (and the Delux got an invitation to Nimia College from Danny to watch the Specialists' and Paladins' training. When the Treants attacks the college, the Delux fights them for a while, then goes to Cloud Tower to find the source of the dark magic. They find out that it was Christina, and tried to attack the shield around her. The Legendarium fights back though, causing the Delux, except for Blossom, to lose their powers. They are rescued by the Specialists from falling on the ground. In Alfea, Blossom gives the Dragon Flame's power to each of the Delux to give each of them strength. Aurora invites the Delux to Alfea's gym, where she shows them her training obstacles. Starla gives the Delux new clothes, and they start their exercise. Miss Daragona, the Paladins and the Specialists enter the gym, and the boys decide to help them, too. Daragona explains about Blossomix, then she leaves the gym. Aurora show the girls and boys her exercise she'd been working on. Aurora goes to the Golden Auditorium in Miscena to know more about the music of the place, but a Pandemonium Elves arrive and attack the Delux. Aurora transforms but is knocked out along with the other Delux. At the end the Delux end up victorious with the help of Electra and Tenna who have won their Blossomix. Later she, Maria, three students of Alfea (Triunx are actually passing as they were) and Delux depart for Egypt to seek answers about the closure of Legendarium. Before leaving she received a gift from Andrew, causing even follow that Lex oppressed by not having it. Also they defeat mummies sent by Christina who later was the cause of the Sphinx. They went to Alfea's Hidden Greenhouse with Christina (pretending to be nice) to search for a plant Lu Wei gave them, but all ends when Christina summons a monster plant and Nina is left unconscious by a batch of poisonous roses. Aurora is upset with Starla after a Ballet training and then go with Lex and Andrew skating. After seeing that Coly felt depressed without being with Blossom, Aurora apologizes to Starla and soon sensed along with the Delux that the Pixies were in danger. Shortly after the Pixies and Bloom being attacked by the Children of the Night, she was later kidnapped along with others. Although she gets to be saved by Starla. Aurora parts together with the girls to the Forest of Flowers to meet Eldora and learn about Christina's past and a sorcerer named Direon. More coming soon.... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Aurora joins the Delux in finding Laden, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Cimeon. She helps Blossom to find the truth about her planet and parents, while also graduating from Alfea. At the end of the movie she is seen dancing with Siru after helping Blossom regain Inferio. |-|Magical Adventure= In Magical Adventure, Aurora and the Delux fairies (excluding Blossom) all fight against the Triunx during the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. She and the Delux fairies later go to Inferio and comfort Blossom when they find out that Kye broke his and Blossom's engagement. She also fights along with the Delux and the Specialists against the Triunx and The Ancestral Witches. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Aurora is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit in Season 2 and 3 comprises of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She sometimes wears a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed teal colored jeans. In Season 4, Aurora wears a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green sneakers and a pink and green trimmed headband. In Season 5, Aurora sports the same hairstyle of Season 2 and 3 outfits but wears a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee-length high-heeled boots. In Season 6, Aurora wears a slate blue headbands with 3 ribbons on it. She wears a striped shirt inside her slate blue warm blouse. She also wears a white skirt with socks. Her bangs are side-swept styled. |-|Delux= Aurora's Delux outfit is a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with mauve tips. |-|Charmix= Aurora's Charmix consists of a teardrop pin and a blue waist bag in the shape of a clam shell. |-|Enchantix= Aurora's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Delux Club girls Aurora wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Later in the season, her outfit changes to a spring green and pale pink color, possibly due to the introduction of Blossom's Enchantix, which is similar in color, since Blossom's Enchantix is incomplete. |-|Believix= Aurora's Believix outfit consists of a turquoise-blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Aurora's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise-green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. |-|Sophix= Aurora's Sophix consists of a light and sea green top with matching miniskirt with lime green knee-bands and matching high heels and hairband. Her wings are cyan and soft pink with indigo borders. |-|Lovix= Aurora's Lovix is mainly medium blue with fluffy cyan stripes and hairband, her boots are aquamarine and blue-gray in color. Her wings are light blue and lavender with pale violet borders. |-|Harmonix= Aurora's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap that is light yellow and light green and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it has also light yellow and light green layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which has light green and light yellow layers. Her wings are mainly light purple with the top back part light green. Her wing border is light green. The effect on her wings are light purple-colored swirls. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to her Enchantix, but with two shades of light green and purple straps. |-|Sirenix= Aurora's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin cyan halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent lavender miniskirt over purple leggings with neon green stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the leggings. She has fins in the back of her calves. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings are cyan with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with cyan nail polish, and she wears lavender eye shadow. On land, her hair retains its original color, but with the inclusion of purple streaks. Underwater, her hair gets recolored honey blonde and has purple streaks. |-|Blossomix= Her hair is in twin ponytails and she wears a turquoise forehead tiara with an aqua gem. Her outfit consists of a turquoise and aqua tunic with a partial neck and lilac accents at the shoulder pads and base while gold outlines the center, turquoise tights, with aqua stripes and heels. There are silver bracers on her arms that have aqua trimming and resembling fish scales that connect to light blue organza extending from her back. Her blue and lilac wings are in the shape of seashells. |-|Mythix= Her hairstyle is curly. She wears a aqua/blue dress with purple edges, her boots are the same color of her dress with a purple shell on the sides. Her wings are curved and in aquamarine and dark purple colors with light blue edges. |-|Butterflix= Coming soon... Magical Abilities She has the power of Morphix, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid that she converts from water molecules, and can morph into any shape and form desired, and she wishes to master all ''the fluids after strengthening and magnifying her magical abilities and skills at Alfea, while her five best friends help her. Aurora uses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons, such as swords, bow staffs, spears, barriers and shields, or surfboards. She can use Morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aurora has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Aurora has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She is a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. She is able to generate/manipulate bubbles, foam and slime that can bombard her opponents and immobilize them. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful techniques and abilities, such as: *She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. *She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as spikes, the spell "Morphix Surfboard", etc. *She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. *She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. *She can generate Morphix that travels as water. *She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. *She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. *She has also been known to create useful, but very strange things with Morphix, such as an 18th century host for climbing down a cliff, when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. *She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of the deep sea environment, as well as turning liquid water into oxygen. *She can also create long and tall staffs made of pure Morphix to battle her enemies. Curiosities *'Birthday:' June 15 *'Astrological Sign:' Gemini *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Swimming and Sports! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Loyal and courageous... *'Best Friend:' Nina, I can talk to her about anything! *'Favorite Movies:' Adventures! *'Loves:' Dancing! Any type of dance! *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop and Rap *'Favorite Spell:' Morphix *'Favorite Food': Chili Trivia *Aurora's appearance was inspired by singer Beyoncé Knowles, according to Aleica McDonald, the creator of the Delux Club. *Her name is of Latin origin. The name Aurora means ''"Dawn" or "Sunrise" and is Latin in origin. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurora_(deity) was the name of the goddess of dawn in Roman Mythology. *Aurora has saved the pixies twice. **She tried to rescue the pixies from Cradler but failed, however Aurora, Starla and Blossom save the pixies. **She rescues the pixies by her own this time which makes sense since her powers have grown and is a lot more stronger then she was in her first fairy form. *Being from a planet of water, Aurora excels at water sports. *Aside being a professional athlete, she is also a professional dancer. This is by evidence in most seasons, and that she is also a prima ballerina, as seen in Season 5 & Season 6. *Aurora is the fastest and most agile of the Delux, as shown in most episodes that she appears in. *Although a princess, Aurora is a rebellious princess, a direct opposite to Starla's classic princess. *Until Siru came along, Aurora respected Kye the most of all the Specialists as he was a complete gentleman to her, while at the same time, disliking Steven the most, as she supported Tenna's decision of breaking up with him in Season 3 and Season 4. *There is a color pattern going with Aurora undergoing new transformations, with her fairy outfits alternating between green and turquoise. Her Delux/Charmix was green, her Enchantix was both colors (turquoise in the first half of Season 3 and green in the second half of Season 3), her Believix was turquoise, her Harmonix was green, and both her Sirenix and Blossomix are turquoise. *She, Tenna and Electra are the most boyish in their appearances, often in terms of their outfits and fairy forms; they often wear pants, shorts and simple footwear. *Aurora is the only Delux girl whose original boyfriend was not a Specialist from Red Fountain. *Even though not appearing in Season 1, she has faced all antagonists so far, thanks to the Triunx's' comeback. *A Pixie named Flower from the series Pop Pixie, bears a certain similarity to Aurora. *Aurora is the first one, and so far, only one from the Delux to hurt Nitornus in battle without magic. She accomplished this by kicking his chin. *Aurora was the first to bond with a pixie and a selkie in the series, and the first to earn her Enchantix. **In earning the latter, she became one of the strongest fairies. *She and Starla are both 17 years of age at their first appearance. *She is the most prominent Harmonix fairy, as she appears in all three quests in which the Delux earn three mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *If she goes through a relationship with Andrew, she will be the first Delux to have two love interests, or three if she goes through a relationship with Lex. *Aurora is the first Delux to have the most amount of love interests. Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Delux Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Company of Light Category:Animalia Category:Love & Pet Category:Royalty Category:Sirenix Category:Harmonix Category:Beleivix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Auroraix Category:Enchantix Category:Delux Category:Charmix Category:Mythix Category:Allies Category:Nani Category:Micheal Perkinson